


Splintered

by starshaper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mental Breakdown, am i tagging this properly?, i hope you like it?, probably not, so um, this is my first time posting my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshaper/pseuds/starshaper
Summary: Felix splinters apart, and Sylvain can't even begin to piece him together.Felix splinters apart, and Sylvain breaks too.Aka, Felix dies on the battlefield and Sylvain is there to witness the horror of it all.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for graphic descriptions of gore and blood! And also emotional pain. A lot of pain.

Splintered. That was the word. Felix’s body was splintered, his flesh fractured, his muscles unraveled, and his bones turned into fragments.  
And with Felix’s body, Sylvain’s mind broke.  
The guttural screams that clawed their way out of his throat were horrendous, Sylvain knew that. It was a scream that tore through his vocal cords, ridding his lungs of air. It was a scream that rang out across the battlefield, more bloodcurdling than the cries of a demonic beast. It was a scream that reverberated through the hearts of many and brought a sense of dread to everyone who heard.  
Splintered. That was the word. Sylvain’s heart was splintered, torn every which way, filled with all the words that described the feeling of pain.  
His throat burned from the sheer amount of use, his body yelling at him to slow down. No matter how much he stumbled, he did not give in to the protests of his body, running, stumbling, tripping, getting up, running. It was a cycle that he only broke when he got to whatever remained of…  
Whatever remained of…  
Oh. Oh Goddess it was worse. It was so much worse.  
If Sylvain hadn’t seen the exact moment Felix cracked, he wouldn’t have known that the gore splattered around him had belonged to the man he loved.  
It was worse. It was so much worse.  
He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe without smelling his blood, choking on the scent of copper. His mind lost in a fog of carnage and heat. Overwhelming heat.  
Why did blood have to be so warm?  
Why did blood have to be on Sylvain’s hands?  
Why did blood have to be the last thing he felt of Felix?  
Sylvain didn’t realize he was sobbing. He was breaking down. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Everything was breaking within him. Shattering.  
Splintered. That was the word. His whole world was splintered and shattering and falling apart. Collapsing, twisting, rolling out of control. He lost possession of what was his, what he loved.  
He lost the person that loved him. Genuinely.  
His body was in excruciating pain, but his limbs were frozen. All he could do was breath, and choke on the scent of blood that was clinging to him, consuming him whole. All he could do was blink tears from his eyes, which were still flowing despite the fact that his wracking sobs stopped minutes ago.  
He felt disgusting. Disgusting and horribly sick. He was covered in sweat and dirt and blood. Felix’s blood. Suffocating blood that was threatening to kill Sylvain. Perhaps that would be for the best, wouldn’t it?  
Afterall, they had made a promise, hadn’t they? Him and Felix? Hadn’t they made a promise when they were children? Wasn’t it something about death?  
Whatever the promise was, Sylvain didn’t remember.  
He just fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time posting any of my works on Ao3, and idk if I tagged it correctly, or if it's going to post properly? But oh well!  
> If you couldn't tell, the promise Sylvain was remembering was a reference to their A support, and while I left the end slightly ambiguous, it's implied that Sylvain died of heartbreak  
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
